ichiruki
by hime retsu
Summary: terjadi kesalah pahaman antara rukia da ichigo...rukia sangat membenci ichigo...sedangkan ichigo menyukai rukia...nah,hiruma *tokoh ga nyambung* berperan sebagai kakak rukia...ingin menyelesaikan masalah mereka berdua...


Pg yg crah d rmh hiruma...  
Brak,bruk,duk...*bunyi d kmar*

Hiruma:"hadooh,,"  
Rukia:"woi,hiruma loe pg2 ribut bnget seh,,!"  
Hiruma:"sory,Ruu Gw biez mimpi buruk nehh..!"

*dtnglh rukia k kmar Hiruma*  
Rukia:"heh,rambut landak,enk aja manggl gw Ruu...  
Mank,loe mimpi pa'an?"  
*tax rukia dgn heran*

Hiruma:" beh,poko'x mimpi gw sersem,eh slah denk,serem abiieezz...!"

Rukia :"iya apa'an pnasaran nich gw...?"

Hiruma:*menatap tajam mata rukia* "gini nich critax...pda zaman dahulu kala..."

Rukia :"klama'an o'on...!*sambil melempar bantal k muka hiruma *

Hiruma:''hahahahahaha...OK,OK gw crita yg bner...gw mimpi ktemu ne2 sihir,trus ne2 sihir itu blang..  
^heh,ank mda yg sok k'gntengan! sni kau..!^

*tiba2 rukia tertawa terbahak2*

Rukia:''hahahahahahahahahaha'...''

Hiruma:''knp jd loe k'twa,critax blom selesai nch...!''

Rukia:''sory, gw k'twa karna tu ne2 trlalu jujur..hahaha...''

Hiruma:''MAKSUD LOE...?

Rukia:'' maksud gw tu ne2 blang loe sok k'gntengan,..''

Hiruma:''lho mank gw ganteng qo...*sambil ngeliat kaca*''

Rukia:''beehh,Hiruma narsis mode on...narsis mode on..lalalala''

Hiruma:'' ih biarin,yg pnting gw ganteng kwkwkwwk...''

*tiba2...terdengar swara langkah kaki d luar kmar hiruma...daaannn...*

*drap,drap,drap* swra lngkah kaki itu smakin dekat &dekat...  
rukia & hiruma pun terdiam sejenak & saling pandang...

Hiruma : ''tuch kan ne2k sihir itu bneran dtng..!"  
rukia : ''hhust mn ada zaman skarang ne2k sihir,loe sich kbnyakan bca buku dongeng,jd ngawur dech...!''

keadaan menjd tegang..pintu kamar pun sdikit demi sedikit terbuka daaannnn...

Hiruma & Rukia :''aaaaaaaaaaaaaa"*triak sekencang2nya*

Ibu :''woi,pagi2 udah triak2 cepet klian mandi,udah jam brp nich,mw brangkat sekolah jam brp kalian heh...!''  
Hiruma :*smbil berbisik kpd rukia* ''tuch kn pa gw blang dtng kn ne2k sihirnya.."  
Rukia :''hehehe,gila loe msa ibu kita sndri loe blang ne2 sihir...kwalat lo nnti.."  
Ibu : ''pa yg klian bicarakan heh,ayo cepat mandi,mw ibu siram d sni klian !"  
Hiruma :'' waaaa,jgn bu,ampuunn...!''  
Rukia :''iya,bu ampun...kami mandi dech...!

sejenak Hiruma & Rukia sling berpandangan,dan kemmudian bergegas menuju kamar mandi...  
*sambil lari*  
Rukia: "spa yg duluna msk kmar mandi dya yg menang,yg klah hrus traktir makan sink d skul..!hahaha"  
Hiruma :''apaahh,hey loe curang lari duluan...''*sambil mengejar Rukia*

dan akhirnya Hiruma lah yg kalah,dan hrs mentrktir Rukia mkan siank...  
setelah selesai mandi,k 2x lngsung berpakaian dan sarapan pagi...

selesai sarapn pagi,lngsunglh mreka brangkat k sekolah...  
sesampainya di sekolah...

langsunglah mereka berpisah,Rukia di kelas 1-2 dan Hiruma dikelas 2-1..

di kelas Rukia...

Orihime: "pagi,Rukia...!"

Rukia: "pagi,jg Orihime..."

Orihime:" gimana..?"

Rukia:" apanya yg gmn?"

Orihime:"ituch,cowo yg ada d kelas 1-1.."

Rukia:*huufftt...pasti yg d maksud anak brandalan bernama ichigo itu...pura2 tdk tw saja...* "siapa maksudmu Orihime?"

Orihime:" si Ichigo...kyaaa...*setengah triak* td pagi aq liat dia...cakep bnget..."

Rukia:"hah...! cakep dr mn? dri kebun binatang sich iya...*dgn muka sinis* "

Orihime:'' Ih,km qo gtu sich rukia...dia emank cakep qo...buktinya banyak bnget yg naksir ma dia..."

Rukia:*iya termasuk km kn...*

Orihime:"km g ska ma dia rukia...?"

Rukia:*dgn tegas* "NGGA...!"

Orihime:''lho,knp...? ah,aq tw...km takut ma kakak mu ya klo ktahuan pacaran...iya,jg ya...kakak rukia kn terkenal sbgai preman d KNIGHT SCHOOL ini..jd..ntar ada saingan dech..."

Rukia:"hah,saingan...? hahaha..jgn membuatq tertawa orihime..mn mungkin kakak q klah saingan dgn brandalan ga jelas kaya si ichigo ituch..."

*tiba2 dtng seorg cowo ke kls rukia...*

Ichigo:"heh,cewe judes...aq sdh mendengar semuanya...memang sehebat apa sich kakak mu itu jd km sampai membangga2knnya..."

Orihime:*terkejut* "ichigo...!"

Rukia:"yg jelas kakak q ituch lebih hebat dr km tau...!"

*Suasana mulai memanas...*

Ichigo:"OK,klo bgtu aq menantang kakak mu...hari sabtu besok d lapangan sekolah ...semua siswa d sni jd saksinya..."

Rukia:" OK...! spa takut kakak q pasti menang...!"

*aura hitam kluar dari keduanya*

Teng,teng...*bunyi bel pulang sekolah*

rukia:''fiiuuhh,akhirnya pulang kg...^^''

orihime:''hey,rukia kamu sungguh2 ingin ka2 mu bertarung dgn ichigo bsok..?*tanya orihime*''

rukia:''ya,iyalah...!''

orihime:''knp,pdahalkn ichigo g da masalah dgn ka2 mu..knp jd harus bertarung sich...?*dgn muka sedih*

rukia:''aq hanya ingin tau apakah dia bsa mengalahkn ka2 q atw tdk itu saja...!''

orihime:''hah,tp apa ka2 mu sdh tau tentang ini?"

*rukia terdiam sejenak...*

rukia:''waahhh,gawat...k2 q blom tau...haduuchh...*panik*"

orihime:''dasar kau ini rukia masa bikin pertarungan org yg d suruh bertarung g tau...ckckc..."

*tiba2 ada suara dari luar kelas...*

hiruma:''oy,rukia kamu mw pulang ga nich...eh ada orihime,hay...''

orihime:''hay ka hiruma...^^"

rukia:''oh,iya tunggu bntar ka...*bergegas*

orihime:''rukia jgn lupa bilang ke ka2 mu...!"

rukia:"iya,iya...sdh ya orihime aq pulang duluan...bye sampai bsok...^^"

orihime:''ya,sampai bsok..."

*di perjalanan pulang...*

hiruma:''ada yg ingin km katakan rukia...?"

rukia:'ng..."

hiruma:''apa...!"

rukia:''ituh,besok...''

hiruma:''knp dgn bsok...?"

rukia:''ada seorg anak berandalan yg aq ingin kamu melawannya...!"

hiruma:''haaahh,apa...km gila ya rukia,msa aq ngelawan org yg g q knal sich...!*marah*"

rukia:''ayolah,ka demi adik mu yg manis ini..lagian dia jg yg nantangin k2..."

hiruma:''apa...jd dia yg nantang...owkeh klo bgtu aq terima tantangannya...besokkn..jam brp dan d mn?"

rukia:"sepulang sekolah..d lapangan sekolah"

hiruma:''OK...eh,tp tunggu dulu...aq mw nanya..spa nama ank yg berani nantangin aq..?"

rukia:"ichigo dr kls 1-1...!"

hiiruma:''hmmm...ank itu kn...!'' *sedikit terkejut*

rukia:" knp ka..?"

hiruma:"ah,tidakk apa2...!''

*nampaknya ada yg d sembunyikan oleh hiruma*


End file.
